


Pillow Talk

by showmeurteef



Series: little pile of scenarios/sketches [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of sexy things, Other, Worry, gender presentation discussions, it's probably rated Teen i was just nervous, they're just queer n they're bffs n they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “Would you marry me, if I asked?""I’d marry the shit out of you, bro.”a soft simple scenario in which jooheon n sangah share some things
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, jooheon/sangah
Series: little pile of scenarios/sketches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if u need any tws/cws !! <3

“Sangah? What if I _never_ get married?” Jooheon’s hushed voice seeps through the wind outside, the gentle swish of sheets, Sangah’s steady breathing. 

“What would be so bad about that?” Sangah murmurs, turning onto his side and propping his face up to make out Jooheon’s expression in the dark. Eyes blinking up at the ceiling. Lips pursed.

“Dunno... Tradition?” Jooheon’s eyes slide to Sangah as the measure of silence between them stretches off of the page. “What would I tell my mom?”

Sangah sighs. They both know Sangah doesn’t have much respect for tradition in him— _especially_ not in the middle of the night.

Sangah curls around Jooheon’s middle, sandwiching him against the worn mattress. He presses his ear to Jooheon’s chest. Replaces the bedroom’s quiet with the warm rhythm within Jooheon. Times his own breaths to the rise and fall of Jooheon’s soft tummy. 

“Would you marry me, if I asked? I can’t go marriage-less.” Jooheon drums his fingers over the dip of Sangah’s spine. 

Sangah cradles one handful of crisp sheets, another of thin cotton t-shirt. The tiniest sliver of Jooheon’s skin meets Sangah’s bare tummy as he pulls his shirt up, the slightest bit of hip exposed by the bunched cotton. He perches his chin on Jooheon’s breastbone.

“I’d marry the shit out of you, bro.”

“Oh, c’mere you!” Jooheon drags Sangah upward to plant a wet kiss on his forehead. “I can always count on you.”

“Not legally though.” Sangah scrunches his nose, as if legal matrimony stinks to high heaven. “And I want a _real_ kiss, thank you very much.”

Jooheon puckers his lips like a fish’s and tugs at Sangah’s shoulders. Sangah rolls his eyes. But laughs anyways. But kisses him anyways.

Slow, easy. The millionth time their too-soft mouths have met each other in the quiet of a sleepless night. Jooheon’s cartoonishly puckered lips melt under the curve of Sangah’s top lip. Sangah sucks lightly at Jooheon’s mouth, careful not to catch any of his sweet warmth between his teeth. Legs tangle loosely. Fingers whisper. Sangah ruins the quiet with his breathy whines —he always does— but the swish of sheets around Jooheon’s squirms match the disruption.

Sangah pulls away, grinning from ear to ear. Jooheon mirrors Sangah’s posture, baby soft elbow pressed against his pillow. 

“What are you smiling at?” Jooheon hums. He knows he’s smiling, too, because Sangah dips a finger into his dimple. 

_“You.”_ Sangah’s tongue flicks out over his bottom lip, tasting Jooheon’s cheap chapstick.

Jooheon’s eyes stick to the elastic hugging Sangah’s hips. He slips his thumb beneath his waistband, palm molding around his hip bone. He traces semicircles into Sangah’s skin. Quiet, quieting.

Sangah fiddles with the nest of hair atop Jooheon’s head. Fingers catch and twist the dirty, choppy strands of his bedhead and form them into little spikes. Laughter puffs through Sangah’s nose.

“Are you gonna do something about that hand on my hip, or can I actually go to sleep now, future hubby?” Sangah tugs at Jooheon’s earlobe, a familiar spark flying through the air.

Jooheon’s cheeks crowd around his eyes to make room for his laughter. He’s soft —a thigh draping over Sangah’s waist, a hand tugging him closer— and he’s warm —laughter puffing out from his chest, ridiculous hair whispering against his pillow— and Sangah loves him. The back of his throat gently catches the words.

But Jooheon hears them anyways. He peppers Sangah’s face with gross, wet kisses. Sangah starts to complain, but Jooheon squishes his cheeks between his hands and hooks his thigh around Sangah’s middle to sandwich them together. Trapped, Sangah resorts to slapping Jooheon’s thigh, before kneading it not-so-gently.

“You should wear stockings. It’d be sexy,” he mumbles, his mouth firmly pressed against Jooheon’s small smile. Jooheon’s hands quit treating Sangah’s cheeks like stale play-doh to skate over Sangah’s chest.

“Eh. Don’t like the frills.” Jooheon traces one of Sangah’s nipples. His smile grows against his mouth at the responding giggle.

“They make cool ones, you know? You could—”

Jooheon cuts Sangah off by grabbing at his sides, ticklish touches sparking a fit of giggles that sends him onto his back. Jooheon swings a knee over Sangah’s hips, settles his full weight there, and pecks his big cartoon nose, triumphant. 

Sangah’s just too happy to whip up an indignant pout.

Compelled by some instinctual urge, Jooheon flattens his hands over Sangah’s pecs. Cups the firm, yet soft, muscle there. Blinks at the way Sangah’s soft skin dips beneath his fingertips.

“Your boobs are coming in nicely, I see.”

Sangah snorts at this image of a wide-eyed, spiky-haired Jooheon, apparently, discovering boobs. He raises his brows and mirrors the motion, cupping Jooheon’s own pecs through his shirt.

“I was thinking I’d start wearing... sports bras? Training bras? Or... just bras? Whatever the cute ones are called.”

“Bralettes.”

Jooheon finally lifts his eyes from Sangah’s chest to Sangah’s eyes. Laughter immediately brews in their joint gaze, but neither releases the other’s boobs. Whatever they’re sharing right now is just too funny. Too tender.

“I could get a fancy one for our wedding night.” Sangah drags his words out and wiggles his eyebrows, looking every bit as ridiculous as he means to. 

Jooheon plays along with an _ooh_ that’s more _“Ooh!_ Someone just got called to the principal’s office!” and less _“Ooh!_ Sexy lingerie!” but Sangah knows that his heart is in the right place. Yawning around fond laughter, Sangah trades his grip on Jooheon’s chest for his back, pulling him down into a hug. Jooheon’s smile fits right into the crook of his neck. Sweet, puffy. Sangah pats his back until he fully relaxes against him.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you sleep now. We can save the undies talk for our honeymoon.” Jooheon’s smile turns toothy against Sangah’s skin. “For our _joohoneymoon.”_

Sangah groans, eyes scrunched shut. 

“Oh, come on! That one was pretty good—”

“Divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinggg !! im tryin to get more comfortable just posting tiny casual things so , here is That. i hope this was cute n fun even tho it's such a short lil fic <3
> 
> u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
